Alluring Predator
by AranelEraisuithiel
Summary: One Shot. Her life is just seconds away from being taken by the most seductive predator she has ever known... His lips brush gently against the warm skin of her neck, where the pulse continued to pick up. She closes her eyes and braces her self. Ed/Kris


_When I first saw him standing at the entrance of the dim-lited alley that led the way to my apartment, I felt startled of his sudden appearance; but I silently ordered my heart to calm down, since there was no reason to fear.__ He hadn't hurt me the night before or the night after, for that matter… _

_He called my name softly and held his hand at me so I would make my way to him; as if under a cloud of haze, I walked towards him. My heart rate increasing, but no of excitement… suddenly, I felt a wave of fear ripple through me. Something was wrong, my body seemed to respond to it but my brain was still confounded… _

_I began to slow down__ as I saw his beautiful angel face contour into an evil grin…_

* * * * *

His eyes were burgundy red, an evil-seductive smile on his full red lips. He had tasted human blood once again and he had been seduced by its frenzy. He continued to stare at me, trying to dazzle me with his breathtaking features. I didn't understand why he was acting so patiently; he kept taking his time, taunting me. I felt completely terrified of him for the first time.

"Please" I begged, but his smile grew even wider, exposing his pearly white teeth coated with what I feared the most… his venom. He took a step forward, slowly closing the short distance between us.

"I promise it will be quick" he purred seductively as my heart continued to throb frantically against my ribcage. It was a mixture of fright and excitement; I was deeply confused by the second feeling. Why was I feeling aroused all of a sudden?

I wanted to close my eyes, but I was afraid that if I did, it will all be over and he would have won. A second of my distraction was all he needed. Not that he needed for me to be distracted, he was a million times faster than me; it seemed that he was rather enjoying himself watching me suffer in horror as he continued to taunt me slowly.

"No…" I gasped once he made a slight move and he froze in place, the devilish smile still on his lips, but his eyes locked on the outline of my neck. I wished my heart would stop racing; all that blood pumping must be driving him insane with thirst. Why wasn't he attacking me? Why was he taking so long?

In less than a fraction of a second, he was just a few inches from me, his whole white, strong frame so close that I could reach him, touch him. His scent was completely intoxicating, my head was swimming once I took him all in. I was loosing focus, he was winning. He'd already won. Was this part of his skill? As a predator, he had mastered the technique of seducing its pray… and he was taking full pleasure from it.

He licked his lips mischievously, my eyes fell on his tongue and I gasped for breath once again.

"You know you are no match for me…" he said softly, with a mocking tone "no matter what you do"

"Edward…" my voice went weak, I was loosing it, I couldn't hold him much longer.

"I've already won. Let's get this over with" his cool breath hit my face and I closed my eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Aw, don't cry" he said soothingly as he whipped one of the tears with his fingertip, "you wont be missing out that much" he was sarcastic. "Life's just rotten anyways. See it as a favor from me to you" he purred once again, his dark eyes intently on mine, holding them prisoners.

I wanted to speak, but I had lost my voice, my throat had become dry and no noise came from it; I felt him slowly breaking my focus and freely closing on me.

"I will take my time and do it slowly, softly… it will be as if I were kissing your neck" I felt his breath on my ear, he was behind me before I noticed he'd moved. I shivered once I felt his cool fingertip tracing along the exposed skin of my neck. My breathing was jagged and it burned. His other hand cupped along my waist, securing me to his body. I felt him press against me, electricity running from head all the way to my toes, I had lost all control… I was at his mercy.

"P-pl…" I shivered.

"Oh, I do love it when you beg. You sound so defenseless..." His nose was skimming from my neck all the way to my ear, he sighed heavily. I shivered and trashed in agony in his embrace, arching my back against his hard frame, my forehead reaching the hollow of his collarbone, panting uncontrollably.

I trembled when I felt his free hand slowly traced its way from my waist, up my ribcage, brushing my breasts and closing around my neck while his other hand held me even tighter around my waist. "I don't know how long I can control myself with you… you smell so good" he sniffed at my jaw, his marble lips barely brushing against it. I licked my lips instinctively, a moan escaping them. He chuckled darkly at my reaction.

"Edward" I whimpered, lost in horror and desire, my eyes rolling at the back of my head.

"Oh, it just turns me on when you speak my name like that…" he whispered at my ear.

"Don't do this, please…"

"I can't help it. You smell so damn good…" his lips continued to brush my burning skin.

This was it! I closed my eyes and braced myself for what was coming. I was going to die in the arms of Edward Cullen and there was nothing that could stop it.

"I love you, please don't do this…' the words rushed jaggedly out of my lips without me even realizing it, my heart rate was so fast I couldn't even feel it anymore.

And then…

Nothing.

Three seconds passed by… I didn't hear myself scream, nor feel pain nor hear nothing. I felt confused, he couldn't have been that quick…

Terrified, I opened my eyes to verify if I was alive or dead; to my surprise, I was pretty much alive. The throbbing of my heart against my ribcage told me so; I shivered as the wind whooshed out of my lips in confusion.

"How dare you speak such lies?" he hissed, disbelief in his tone. He was at least three feet away from me, staring incredulously at me. "HOW DARE YOU!?" he shouted furiously.

"I assure you that it's not a lie" I sighed, a bit relieved that he hadn't bitten me. Yet.

"You are just saying it so I would spare your pathetic life…" he scoffed at me, taking two threatening steps towards me again. My heart skipped a couple of beats, a shiver rolling down all the way through my spine.

"Think what you like. It still doesn't change it" my hands balling into fists. I felt my body set on the ground, I felt taller, braver. I still shook, but it wasn't because of the fear…

"LIAR" he bellowed, fury shaken his frozen frame. "How can you love me?!" he was at my face, his eyes full of anger, horror and incredulity. "A GOD DAMNED MONSTER!! How dare you say you LOVE ME?!" he shouted at my face, his nose was an inch from mine, his cool breath hitting me directly.

"I. Love. You" I said softly, not blinking for once. My eyes fixed on his; and even though I knew I was still in danger, I didn't care anymore.

"You want me to end your worthless life, little girl…" he shook his head incredulously, venom pooling in his mouth "Then I will…" his arms reached for my shoulders and as he pulled me towards him, I instinctively wrapped mine across his waist and hugged myself to him. "No" I closed my eyes.

"Edward… I love you" I gasped weakly, my eyes watering. "And if you want to kill me, then I wont stop you…" my voice broke.

"STOP IT!! STOP IT!!" he cried in agony. "Stop saying that, you stupid girl!!!"

"I've loved you since the first time our eyes met…" I continued to hold on to him with all my strength, but of course, I was no match for him. I felt his marble hands began to effortlessly pull me away from him, but in spite of his firm grip, he didn't hurt me.

I was shocked once I saw his face. There was pain, agony, anger and grief on his beautiful stone-carved features. His eyes were closed and his brows were pulled together, a crease on his marble forehead; his lips were pulled down in a grimace. Once he opened his burgundy eyes, there was a pleading in them. "Don't…"

"You are not a monster…" my voice soft, pleading. He seemed as he was about to brake down and cry, I've never seen anybody in this much angst. "You are just alone and you are misunderstood…" my hand hesitated before it landed on his cheek, he closed his eyes "I think you are beautiful" He frowned at my words, shaking my hand of his face.

"Stop! You are just trying to confuse me so I would let you live…." his painful voice made my heart ache. "But it wont work" he spoke threateningly, his hands shaking.

He took the final step to close the gap between us, his lips curled back, exposing his perfectly white teeth in threat. I didn't move, I just closed my eyes and sighed "I love you"

I heard a loud, pained growl and suddenly my lips were possessed by his in an aggressive kiss. His lips were so cold and smooth, the feeling on mine became just exhilarating. It took me a second to realize that he was kissing me. Another pained groan was muffled against my mouth, while his hands closed at the small of my back, my whole body pressed against his and my heart throbbing hard against his chest. His lips moved furiously against mine as he groaned into them. One of his hands cupped my neck, and tilted my head a little, deepening the kiss, his teeth gridding softly my lower lip.

A barely audible moan escaped my mouth as I began to understand what was happening. I hugged myself even closer to him, my hands were on his hair, my lips eagerly responding to his seductive kiss, my tongue curiously tracing his bottom lip impatiently, he groaned loudly this time; I felt his hand run down my waist, continued to go down and reach my thigh, abruptly pulling it up and wrapping it around his waist; there was more body contact this time, I held my breath when I felt him press against me even harder, the sensation was driving me insane. I moaned arching my back and he kissed my neck fiercely. I felt his jagged breath on the swollen skin of my neck; my whole body shook under his hold. He trailed his lips all the way to mine, possessing them once more, this time, the kiss was even harder, charged with need, repression, lust.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into little girl" his voice rasped against my lips and I moaned at it.

"You love me." I sighed as he kissed me "That is why you won't hurt me"

He abruptly froze and met my gaze. His red eyes were in flames, piercing mine. All his frozen frame shook.

"Don't push your luck" he said, anger on his voice. He placed his fingertips on the side of my face.

"I don't believe in it" my eyes echoed the flames in his. I closed into him, this time it was I who kissed him. He responded willingly to my lips, kissing them back with the same intensity I poured into his. My hands moved under his shirt, feeling his ice cold skin. Another growl erupted from deep within his chest.

"You want to damn your soul…" he looked at me, rage crossing his face "but I will not let that happen Kristen".

I blinked and found myself standing alone in the middle of the dark alley. My hand immediately flew to my chest as I stumbled to the wall, leaning into it for support. My head spun and my whole body quivered. I closed my eyes, trying to steady myself.

_He was gone._

_But he will be back._

_And when he does__, I will be here._

_Waiting._

* * * * *

The alarm clock was set off, making my eyes pop open. I gulped loudly as I reached for my neck, massaging it. My heart continued to pound hard in my chest. I felt dizzy once I sat down on my bed; I shook my head a little, trying to think straight…

"It was just a dream" I whispered to myself and sighed confused and relieved "Just a dream…"

* * *

**This was something just fluttering around my head for some time now. I couldn't get it to go away, so I though I should write it down… so here it is.**

**Tell me what you think…**

**Review :)**


End file.
